


[Podfic of] a best friend hug

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney looks from Flower's arm to their handcuffs to the little nest on the floor where he assumes Kris slept. There's a giant, empty champagne bottle on the table in front of the couch, he's pretty sure the same glitter that was on Kris's face is also on his jeans, and his head still aches.</p><p>"Okay," he says loudly, "I know I'm kind of stating the obvious here, but what the hell happened last night?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] a best friend hug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a best friend hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968963) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> There's a line of French dialogue in this fic that I attempted to speak in an appropriate French-Canadian accent. Any slight possible resemblance to an actual French-Canadian speaker is due entirely to [Cantarina's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/profile) Skype coaching, for which I am extremely grateful.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ujSkqG) [18.4 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/1pGJfIp) [19.3 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 40:00

**Streaming:**  



End file.
